To be given a second chance
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: A second chance at life? Anyone would take it in a heart beat, well when the glee club get a call saying Tina's jumped off a bridge for suicide? They realise how much they were hurting the young girl without even realising it. (I cant fit the whole summary in this tiny little box, I'll post it with the first chapter. Tina is probably my fav character so I'm trying to reinvent her)
1. Prologue

Summary: _A second chance at life? Anyone would take it in a heart beat, well when the glee club get a call saying Tina's jumped off a bridge for suicide? They realise how much they were hurting the young girl without even realising it. Finn is the most distraught as he finds a letter to him and he dies 6 hours after she does by getting hit by a truck. But when they both wake up before regional's in the first year that the New Directions are formed? Things are gonna be a bit crazy._

"We're sorry Miss Pillsbury ran out on you Mr Schue"

The New Directions were in the choir room as Blaine gave the man a sympathetic pat on the back, the glee kids gave nods of agreement and sympathy to the teacher who sighed, the Alumni with them too.

"It's fine guys, some things are just not meant to be..."he said as he got a call and pulled his phone out, answering it.

"Hello?"

" _Is this Will Schuester?_ "

Will frowned"Yes, who is this?"

" _My name's Dr Grey, I'm from the hospital, we have Tina Cohen-Chang here, your the first person on her list of people to call_ "

Will froze"What's Tina doing at the hospital? Is she okay?"Will asked as the others frowned, getting concerned.

" _We have reason to believe she's tried to commit suicide_ "

Will froze, hearing the words.

"No... Tina wouldn't do that... She wouldn't try..."

He couldn't say it"She has no reason to..."

" _I understand your shock and concern Sir but are you able to come to the hospital to talk?_ "

"Yes of course, I'll be over as soon as possible"

" _Great, thank you_ "

The phone cut off and Rachel looked up.

"What's happened?"

Will turned to the group"Apparently the Doctors think Tina tried to kill herself... I'm on her call list so I have to go..."

He didn't go alone though.

Blaine Kurt Puck Rachel Mercedes Finn Quinn and Santana all went with him to the hospital and they got into the room to find Tina laying on the bed, wires and tubes connected to her as the group saw her face mashed up and marks all along her arms.

The Doctor came in, wearing his scrubs and had a sad look on his face as Will turned to him.

"What makes you think it was a suicide and not someone else?"

"Well apart from the fact she jumped off a bridge in broad daylight and people saw her do it..."

The man pointed to the book on the side.

"...Her diary says it all, apparently that club she's in at your school, the singing one... almost everyone's given her at least one reason to do it, since its evidence, it had to be read through and there's some pretty serious stuff in there so I recommend you read it"he said as he checked Tina's machines then left again and Will walked to the book and picked it up, opening it as he saw the first page.

 _7 reasons why I should just kill myself._

The others sat down as they listened to Will read out the book.

 _Number 1. Rachel Berry._

 _Since joining glee, Rachel has just made me feel like I am completely inferior to everyone in that club. She quit because I got my first chance to sing, she would put up a fuss every time a solo could have been thrown my way and I was forced to be silent in the back of the choir room because she had to shine. Everyone called me selfish last year when I had that outburst about her getting a solo at Nationals. They said my time would be this year but it hasn't, I wanted to have my chance last year, with my family._

 _With the original 6 who was there from the beginning, to show the group what I was made of... What I could do but I wasn't allowed, sure I got that small part in ABC but that's been my only competition solo in the four years I've been in the club, we've been to almost 9 competitions and I've sung once, and I only got to sing because Rachel was barred and the other girls formed the Trouble Tones... I could bet you that if Rachel didn't screw with the voting for class president, then she'd have that solo and not me._

 _Number 2. Mike Chang._

 _I dated Mike at the beginning of my Sophomore year and we broke up around the summer of my third year. I went over to his house to see him on my Birthday only to find him having a threesome. He had the audacity to blame the whole thing on me... telling me it was my fault because I wouldn't put out for him. He told me I was nothing compared to Rachel when I had my outburst, he made me feel like I was nothing but the scum on the bottom of someone's shoe. He told me he was disappointed in me for wanting my own chance to prove my worth to the people I held so close to my heart. He told me it was my fault that I wasn't good enough for him._

The group were shocked as they listened, Rachel already felt bad but they were shocked with Mike's treatment of Tina.

Will carried on though.

 _Number 3: Quinn and Santana._

 _They probably won't remember this, but when Q and S both joined Glee, I didn't want to carry on going because of them, a week after they joined, I tried to befriend them but they told me the world would be better off if I was dead... Santana told me that I'd die alone because I wasn't pretty enough for a guy and Quinn said I was so freaky that I wouldn't even get a guy like J.B.I to go out with me. Well the day after I wasn't in school for the rest of the week because I was rushed to the hospital... I was starving myself to be just like them... I was making myself throw up and my health was in shocking conditions that I had to be tube fed while I was asleep so they knew I would eat._

 _Number 4. Artie._

 _I dated Artie in my Freshman year and he broke up with me after I lied and told him my stutter was fake, he asked why I wasn't stuttering anymore and I said it was fake, I had my stutter since I could speak and I only started to speak when I was 6, I got the stutter from constant shot torture from my Father, he would shock me with jumper cables and that's hot I got my stutter, I just managed to overcome it and I was too humiliated to tell him about the abuse so I told him I faked it and he broke up with me, told me I didn't know what it was like to be disabled, said if I wanted to get back together with him then I'd need to change myself to fit to his requirements, I'd need to dress how he wanted me and drop everything for him and I had enough so I left him alone. He says I don't know what it's like to live with a disability but I'm autistic, I have dyspraxia and depression, I think I know what it's like to have a physical and mental illness._

No one knew Tina had those disabilities, they had no idea.

 _Number 5. Dave Karofsky._

 _I was assaulted by Dave in my first year, I was leaving glee late and he caught me, started talking to me and acting really creepy, I asked him to leave me alone but he didn't, I went to my locker and he backed me against it, put his finger on my collar, trailed it down my body to my jeans button then back up to my chest, said he could do anything to me because I;d be too scared to report it, that I'd be too weak to fight him off and no one would believe me anyway... he put his hand under my shirt and I knocked him clean out with a solid punch to his face._

 _Number 6. Kurt._

 _Kurt was a decent bloke until Mr Schue's wedding, yes Blaine cheated, I know that and I;m not defending him for cheating but Kurt's been a bit of a dick since he went to New York, at the wedding I told him how I felt about him treating Blaine, that I didn't like the fact he broke up with Blaine for cheating on him but he cheated on his new guy with Blaine in a car before the wedding and probably slept with him after. And saying I 'Vapo-Raped' Blaine is a bit much. Yes Blaine was asleep, yes he was sick, yes I rubbed vapour rub over his chest while he was asleep, but I did it because he was really sick and I cared for him, I nursed him back to health._

 _I was trying to be a good friend and to hear him say that I assaulted him sexually really hit me hard. To be called a hag for having feelings for Blaine... that hurt too considering Kurt had real deep fucking crushes on Finn and Sam when they we're both straight, I guess the boat can't sail two ways though, it's always my fault, my problem, I have feelings for someone who makes me feel like I'm not a piece of shit, I like Blaine because I can be who I really am around him but that's not good enough for anyone, it never is._

 _Number 7. Sam Kitty Unique Brittany Sugar and Jake_

 _I was the one who went to Dalton, I got our Nationals trophy back because I knew they stole it so Blaine would go get it. Well I got it back and after I wouldn't speak to anyone, I would stay to myself. I wouldn't participate in glee and Sam made fun of me by saying I was on my period and those listed as number 7 all joined in on it, they all were convinced I was like that because I was on my period, they thought it was so hilarious when I missed my period that month. I went to Dalton, I spoke to Hunter, I demanded he give the trophy back and he said only if I gave Blaine back and I refused, said we'd have to come to some other arrangement, he said we should have a talk, gave me a cup of tea and sat me down._

 _I woke up several hours later with burns on my stomach from where I dropped my tea when I passed out, I had several marks on my skin and saw Hunter handing me the trophy and telling me to get out of his face. I found out Hunter had raped me and I got pregnant from it, I didn't know how to tell anyone, I was afraid no one would believe me so I kept it to myself, I didn't feel comfortable telling anyone about it because everyone was making fun of me. I ended up having a miscarriage the day I pushed Artie over. I didn't mean to do it, we get caught up in out singing so much that I didn't realise what I was doing, I know I was being stupid and I probably should have just let Artie take the solo considering everyone else makes me feel like I'm only there to keep the numbers up but when Artie was put back into his chair and Will went to check if he was okay, Sam pushed me over and I fell over a few chairs and no one helped me up, I had a miscarriage and couldn't tell anyone, because I knew someone would call me a liar and make it all my fault._

 _That's 7 reasons why I should die..._

 _No one cares about me._

Will sat back in his chair as everyone sat in silence.

"I can't believe she suffered in silence like that..."Finn said as Will turned the page.

 _If I die, someone give this page to Finn to read and only Finn._

He read it silently and looked over.

"Finn, there's a page here for you..."

Finn paused"Was I bad to her too?"

Will shrugged"It just says to show you and you only so I don't know if its bad"he said and handed the book to Finn and he began to read.

 _Finn, if you read this then... Rachel doesn't deserve you._

 _Ever since you stopped those jocks from chucking me in that skip at the start of our time in glee and you actually befriended me, I've liked you, like that but you were too busy with Quinn and the baby to notice me slipping extra notes in your pocket when you were going to give Quinn money for the baby bills, you probably didn't notice the little dummy and bootie's I left in your room once when I went over to do that English assignment with you. I went after you after it was revealed the baby wasn't yours and it was Pucks, I was one of the few that didn't know and I comforted you... I thought we were getting really close which only made my feelings for you grow stronger. But then you got caught up with Rachel and Jesse and I kind of... just gravitate away from you._

 _With the way Santana and Quinn were talking to me, I just thought you'd laugh at me if I told you how I felt, that you'd tell me that you'd never have feelings for me and that you were being nice to me out of pity, or because we were just in the club together so I just began to spend time alone and you didn't really notice but I guess being the male lead is time consuming and I understand you didn't have that much time for friendships and stuff..._

 _Truthfully, I wanted to tell you all about what Hunter did to me, I felt like you'd be the only one who would believe me. But I knew you were loaded up with helping the glee club and trying to get back with Rachel and I thought I'd be more of a nuisance to you than anything else, I didn't want to bother you with my problems and my burdens so I didn't because I didn't want to get between you and Rachel._

 _I never really understood why you got back with Rachel or why you proposed to her, she had been a real shitty Girlfriend to you, she cheated on you, she focused only on NYADA and didn't really even care about you, only her future in New York. you deserved so much better than Rachel in High School, I know there wasn't a chance in high hell that me and you would have gotten together but... I like to think about the possibility sometimes and I usually come up with the 'Damsel in distress' and the 'White Knight in shining armour' it's stupid and pathetic I know but I just wanted you to know_ -

Suddenly the machines connected to Tina began to go into what sounded like a panic mode, beeping all over the place as Doctors rushed in, the group being pushed out as Finn looked back down at the page.

 _I love you._

Finn clenched the book in his hands tightly as he felt tears in his eyes as he re-read the pages in the book, covering his mouth as he shook his head.

"Finn?"Rachel asked as Finn stared at the last sentence over and over again.

" _Tina loved me... even though she was never with me... she wanted me to know before she_ -"

Finn's thoughts were interrupted by the beeping stopping, no noises or anything, no beeping from the heart monitor either.

The Doctor came out as he turned to the group.

"Is she okay?"Kurt asked as the Doctor shook his head.

"Miss Cohen-Chang has unfortunately passed away..."

Finn shook his head"No... you can't say that, you have to try and save her"he said as the Doctor looked at him.

"You must be Finn right? You've read the part she wrote to you right?"

Finn nodded"You have to at least try..."

"I'm sorry but we've tried everything we can..."

Finn shook his head, turning and running out of the building as Will went after her.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"Tina was in love with me"

Finn turned to him"She was in love with me but didn't want to do anything about it because I was with Rachel, or I was too busy with glee... she was so afraid that I'd reject her that she just didn't say anything to me... she said she wanted to tell me about the rape but she said I was too busy with glee and didn't want to bother me with her problems..."he said as he paused.

"Mike... that son of a bitch..."

Finn took off in a run, the others going after him.

* * *

Finn got back to the school and saw the others in the club still as he saw Mike and ran over, punching him in the face hard.

"You son of a bitch"Finn growled with a glare as Mike stared at him.

"Finn what's gotten into you?"

"You cheated on Tina on her damn birthday!"he yelled at Mike"You had a threesome and said it was her fault that she wouldn't put out for you"he said with a glare.

He turned to the group"And you lot all thought it was funny when Tina stopped talking to everyone, saying she was on her period..."he said as he looked at Sam.

"When she went to Dalton, Hunter drugged and raped her, she got pregnant and was too scared to tell anyone because she thought you'd all call her a liar"he said as he glared at the blonde boy.

"But she had a miscarriage when you shoved her over after she pushed Artie, she didn't mean it, she's autistic, she didn't realise what she was going and she had a miscarriage because of you Sam"he said as Finn held the diary close.

"And guess what? She's dead now, they did all they could but she's dead and there's nothing anyone can do"he said as he stepped back, looking down at the book.

"Tina stayed in this club although 90% of the members are the reason why she killed herself"he said and shook his head"Never in my life have I been so disgusted to be in a club..."he said as he left the club, going home.

He broke the news to Burt and Carole who were shocked, especially when they found out Kurt had something to do with her killing herself.

Carole comforted Finn as he told her about Tina being in love with him and about how bad he felt that he didn't realise how bad the other kids were treating her.

* * *

Finn went for a long walk that night, having a few drinks as he walked to the bridge Tina had jumped off and couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face as he thought about the last time he actually spoke to Tina which wasn't for at least a week.

"I'm so sorry you suffered in silence Tina... I'm so so sorry I didn't notice..."he wept as his tears dropped all the way down to the rocky surface of the dirt road below.

He put his head into his hands"I'm so stupid... why did I think Rachel was good for me? Why couldn't I see Tina right in front of me all those years..."

He hit his head into the hand rail as he looked down again, gripping the rail as he pulled himself up and over, sitting on the rail.

"Must have been one hell of a drop... I'd probably be luckier than her..."

He stayed like that for five minutes at tops as he heard the sound of a car engine and expected it to be his Mum of Burt.

He got back onto the path and turned, walking back down the path as the engine got louder, brights got lighter.

The suddenly the truck his Finn on the chest at 50mph.

His body flew over the failing and fell down to the road below, the boy in so much pain, landing right on top of the dry blood marks of where Tina died.

Finn Hudson died that night.


	2. Waking up and trying to fix Regional's

Finn Hudson shot up in his bed, gasping and clutching at his clothes and chest looking around frantically, confused as he jumped to his feet, looking around his old room.

"Finn, what's wrong? You getting up for school?"Carole called as she walked into his room with a basket of freshly washed and folded clothes.

"Mum... what happened yesterday?"he asked as Carole frowned.

"I was introduced to Kurt's Dad Burt why?"she asked with a frown, tucking her hair behind her ear and Finn stared.

"I died... I know I did... I died last night..."he said as Carole frowned even harder.

"I'm sorry?".

Finn looked around his room and on the floor was a familiar looking green diary that he stole from the hospital that night.

"Mum... don't call me crazy okay, yesterday I was 19, Mr Schue got a call because a girl from glee jumped off a bridge to kill herself..."

Carole paused, furrowing her brow.

"Okay...".

"And she was in love with me... she was suffering alone, depressed and she wrote me this letter to tell me she... she loved me!".

He opened the diary and went right to the page that had the love letter and showed his Mum, letting her read the whole thing.

She had to sit down to read it, the whole thing making her quite emotional.

"Oh my god...".

Finn nodded"She died yesterday afternoon, I'm sure of it, last night I went to the bridge she jumped off, I cried and I cried, I went to come home and a truck hit me and knocked me over the railing and I fell where she did and I died..."he said as Carole gave her Son a smile.

"Then I think you've been given a second chance Finn... don't screw it up this time".

Finn nodded, kissing his Mum's head as he shoved the diary in his bag and rushed to school.

* * *

He drove as fast as the speed limit would allow him, for the first time he was really truly excited to get to school, he got to glee where the others were and he saw Tina by the piano.

She was just as she was when she was 15, in her goth clothes with her boots, streaked hair and he felt his chest tightening.

"Tina?".

The girl turned to Finn and felt a little flutter in her heart as she looked over him, he was still the same old Finn she remembered with his hair up in a point at the front and with his check shirts and t's.

"Yes Finn?".

He reached into his bag and pulled the book out.

"I have your diary".

He held it out, biting his lip"I didn't mean to read it, it was an accident but I saw that 7 Reasons why part".

She paused and walked over, taking the book from him as she looked through it and found everything there except the letter to Finn, it had been cut out.

The other kids watched them with frowns, confused as to why Finn had Tina's diary in the first place.

"Wait..."Tina said as Finn looked down at her.

"I died too... I remember it all"he said gently, glancing at the others.

"You... you woke up too?"she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah... I did..."he said and she pulled him out and into the hall.

"What happened yesterday?"she asked quietly.

"Well, you jumped off a bridge to kill yourself, me and the others were called to the hospital and Mr Schue read out the 7 reasons why you should die and... and Rachel took it off him and cut a few pages out of your diary for some reason..."he lied, not wanting her to know he had cut his letter out and stored it under his pillow.

"I went to the bridge you jumped off, I felt really bad, I went to go back after like an hour but got hit by a truck and flew over the railings... I died where you fell then woke up today".

"Where do we place at Regional's this year?"she asked as he folded his arms.

"3rd, Sue was a judge and was the only one that voted for us to get first"he said and she smiled at him.

"We could... Rewrite our high school year..."she said and he grinned.

"And I have the perfect thing in mind to do first"he said as she frowned.

"What?".

He dragged her back into the club as Will turned.

"Finn, Tina, what's going on?".

Finn stood forward, hand raised"Mr Schue, your song selection for Regional's is great but I had a tip off that Olivia Newton John is going to be a judge"he said and Will paused.

"Have you now?"he asked and Finn nodded.

"Yes and I was wondering that instead of Me and Rachel singing 'Faithfully' I was wondering if me and Tina could sing 'Your the one that I want' from Grease"Finn said as Tina stared at him.

"You want to duet at Regional's with Tina?"Will asked as Finn nodded.

"Yes, I think we would both smash the song, I know it's short notice but me and Tina can practise every day for the rest of the week and-".

Will stopped Finn and the boy went silent, ready to listen.

"That's a great idea Finn, but its too close to the competition to change anything now, and I think you and Rachel have 'Faithfully' down to the T"he said with a shrug"I just see no reason to change it".

Finn went to protest but Tina stopped him.

"It's fine, really"she said quietly and Finn looked down at her.

"But your not singing and we will lose again"he mumbled and she shrugged.

"Maybe there are just some things that we cannot change, despite the chances we get"Tina said as he nodded.

"I guess so"he said as Will watched them talk to each other quietly then turned back to the group.

"Alright everyone, let's get to practise"Will declared with a clap of his hands and Tina just sat down while the others practised their singing.

Mike Matt and Brittany practised their dancing together and Tina was the only one sat and watching.

She watched Finn and Rachel practise 'Faithfully' and felt the jealousy bubble in her stomach but Finn didn't get to read her letter, she knew it, he had told her Rachel had cut it out.

Or so she thought.

Finn lied to her for a reason, having a plan formulated in his head of what he was going to do.

* * *

When it came to Regional's, Will went looking for the others when Rachel and Finn were dueting and found Tina.

"Tina, why was Finn insistent on you and him dueting?"he asked and Tina bit her lip.

"Because we're going to lose... we're going to get 3rd place"she said as Will frowned.

"Why do you say that?"he asked as she shook her head.

"I just know we will... believe me, so does Finn, Olivia is a judge and she will get mad that we didn't do one of her songs in tribute to her, Sue will be the only one to vote us for first"she said as Will frowned but the next song was ready to sing and Tina had to leave Will as she went to go sway in the background.

After the songs were all finished, the top three groups were on the stage, Vocal Adrenaline, Aural Intensity and the New Directions.

They all waited and waited as the announcer took a breath.

"And 3rd place is... The New Directions!"

Tina and Finn gave each other small sad looks as Will took the trophy, glancing at Finn and Tina with a frown and lead the group off stage.

They walked out into the foyer of the theatre then took off to find out how Quinn was doing, giving birth to her baby girl.


End file.
